


(Hold Your Devil By His Spoke And) Spin Him To The Ground

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Bad Porn, M/M, i haven't read this since i wrote it and that will not change, iridae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He's been doing this a while, the whole demon thing. It's kind of fun, actually.
Relationships: Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 4





	(Hold Your Devil By His Spoke And) Spin Him To The Ground

  
He’s been doing this a while.

Not _this_ ; naked and sweaty and thrusting into the man beneath him like he’s trying to break him in half, but the whole demon thing. Strolling up to earth to wreak havoc on the petty lives of the humans above. It’s kind of fun, actually.

Wufan’s human life ended a long time ago (he forgets the specifics) and ever since he’s been doing Satan’s dirty work – on a small scale, of course. Minor accidents, bad luck, corrupting the innocent, bird poo on a new suit; that sort of stuff. They save the really awful work for those heartless enough to carry it out, after all, and by Satan’s standards Wufan was only a bit of a prick in his past life, so he gets by on doing the easy stuff.

He’s surprisingly good at all of it, but Wufan’s best quality is definitely his ability to sweet-talk the right people into the wrong bed. He’s pretty much got it down to an art; smile here, gentle touch there, and suddenly they’re pressed against the wall or bouncing in his lap or bent over some surface, just _begging_ for Wufan to have his way with them. And Wufan, being the gentleman he is, always gives them just what they ask for.

It’s a talent. Besides, he’s got the face for it.

Some humans are more difficult than others, though. It all depends on their morals, their willpower, which decides whether they’ll succumb to him or not. Those ones are annoying. They don’t come around all too often, but when they do Wufan is never very pleased. Usually they’re not alone; the strongest ones almost always have an angel watching over them, which is pretty much the only reason Wufan can’t get to them.

Angels are the worst. They’re so goddamn righteous and stubborn, and Wufan is not afraid to tell them that—the ones who are on a level equivalent to Wufan’s demon status, anyway. Those higher up in their little angel hierarchy are a bit scarier, and much more powerful; Wufan makes it a point to steer clear of them.

Anyway, angels are horrible. Angels are disgusting and pure and _good_ – they’d sooner burn a puppy than partake in vulgar activities such as casual sex, and so Wufan has absolutely no time for them.

Which is probably why it’s so funny that he’s been fucking Yixing for months now.

He thinks months, anyway. It might have been even longer, but it doesn’t really matter. That’s not the funny part.

Yixing is an angel.

Yixing is a _good_ angel, as well – no one under his protection has really suffered for centuries and it wouldn’t be such a wild statement to say that no one ever will. Yixing does his job and he does it well. Really well. Yixing is like the poster child of angels. Yixing is what every new recruit wants to be. Yixing is what humans would _kill_ to have watching over them. Yixing also likes sex hard and fast and dirty, and Wufan is only too happy to do that for him.

It always starts out the same. They meet by chance (not really; they’ve been planning their run-ins ever since they agreed this was going to be a regular thing between them) on the job, have a bit of the typical angel-demon banter, maybe an argument if they feel like it, then they act very human and check into a hotel or somewhere even less respectable and fuck like animals until they need to return to their respective worlds above and below the earth. No one can know about them. Not only because it’d be terrible for Yixing’s reputation (not so much Wufan, since sleeping with an angel would probably do _wonders_ for his) but because there are serious repercussions for doing what they do. Their kinds do not mix, it’s forbidden—it’s downright _unholy_.

No one can ever know, and that, Wufan thinks, is the reason that there’s always a certain urgency and desperation in the air when they’re together.

They slam into doors, smash against the walls, bite and scratch and moan as clothes are torn and perfect exteriors are broken right down to the raw emotions underneath.

Yixing is not like the others Wufan takes to bed. Here, where Wufan always wants to stay on top, Yixing is too. They fight for it; play little games where they do everything they can to break their lover down into a dirty mess of need – whoever cracks first is the one with their ass in the air. And, although Wufan is obviously the more experienced of the two, he’s kind of embarrassed to admit that he doesn’t always win.

Today is much the same.

They’re in a hotel in some pretty, busy city, the top of which they have a wonderful view of through the window in their bedroom, which Wufan sees when he gets Yixing pressed against the wall beside it. He doesn’t get much of a chance to appreciate the view, though, since Yixing’s got his mouth latched onto Wufan’s neck and Yixing’s hips are rolling forwards into Wufan’s in a way that is just positively _sinful_.

(Yixing’s amazing with his hips. He always has been; Wufan asked about it once, right in the middle of sex, and he thinks Yixing said that when he was human he used to be a dancer or something, but Wufan isn’t completely sure—he wasn’t really listening at that point, much more interested in the way his name sounded when Yixing moaned it out loud moments later.)

Wufan growls and catches Yixing’s lips in a searing kiss, hoisting him off the ground with Wufan’s big hands under Yixing’s thighs and all but throwing him onto the bed, crawling over his half-naked upper body only to have Yixing roll them over again the moment Wufan gets close enough.

Yixing pins him down with his thighs framing Wufan’s hips and grinds into him again, giving him a breathless grin when Wufan lets out a groan at the friction it creates. “Ready to give up yet?”

“In your dreams, angel,” Wufan grunts, pulling Yixing down for a kiss and putting him off his guard so Wufan can flip them over again, regaining his place on top with a smirk. He uses his new position to take control of their pace, slowing it down until they’re kissing lazily, ardently, like there’s actually something here between them that has nothing to do with the sex.

Wufan has one hand cupping Yixing’s cheek gently, the other trailing lightly down Yixing’s bare chest to the line of his jeans, unbuttoning and slipping his hand inside in one practised motion. Yixing sighs into Wufan’s mouth when Wufan curls his fingers around Yixing’s cock, pulling slowly along the length until Wufan suddenly twists, flicks his palm against the head in the way Wufan knows he likes and Yixing gasps, arching up into Wufan’s touch and scrabbling at his jeans, tugging at them desperately to reach the skin underneath and that’s how Wufan knows he’s won this round.

He doesn’t even try to hide his grin.

After that it dissolves into a touching spree, hands and mouths all over until Wufan sinks into Yixing’s heat with a long groan, eyes practically rolling back into his head because if this isn’t the best feeling in the world Wufan doesn’t know what is. He starts rocking, in and out, slowly at first until Yixing glares at him and demands Wufan go faster, harder, _faster_ —

From past experience, Wufan knows better than to deny him that.

He lifts Yixing’s legs and props them over Wufan’s shoulders, leaning even further over him so Yixing is almost folded in half as Wufan’s hips snap into him harder and harder, the obscene sound of their sweat-slicked skin slapping together mixing in the air with their muted gasps and whispered profanities.

There is no competition here any more, just Wufan and Yixing and this unspoken agreement they have that’s starting to feel more like an addiction, a need; Wufan doesn’t want this to stop and he knows – _hopes_ – that Yixing doesn’t either. There’s something between them that’s so much more than stolen moments, secret meetings and quick night time romances. It’s bigger than that tired old cliché of angels versus demons, even more powerful than Satan himself and Wufan isn’t even alive any more but he’d die a thousand deaths if it meant he could keep Yixing by his side, nothing hidden and nothing to hide from.

He’d do anything if it meant Wufan could love him forever.

He doesn’t say this, though. In fact, the thought is so fleeting it’s gone almost as soon as it came; replaced with blinding pleasure as Wufan’s orgasm washes through him, cumming inside of Yixing’s body and the very thought of it must be what tips Yixing over the edge as well. Wufan takes only a moment to recover before collapsing onto the bed beside Yixing, his whole body thrumming with the aftershocks of his release.

Yixing speaks first, still breathing hard and staring blindly up at the ceiling. “I should leave.”

Wufan hums his agreement. “So should I.”

Yixing heaves a sigh, rolling out of bed and heading into the bathroom to clean himself up. Wufan’s alone for a minute or two, then Yixing’s back, flopping back onto the mattress and curling towards Wufan’s body instinctively. “We’ll have to go soon,” Yixing says, voice growing slow and sleepy. “We can’t let anyone find us like this.”

Wufan hums again. “That would be awful.”

Yixing’s hand falls gently on the skin of Wufan’s stomach and Wufan reaches to cover it with his own palm automatically, eyes closed and already half gone as sleep settles over him like a blanket. He thinks Yixing says something else, as well—Wufan might even say something back but he’s barely awake any more, mind still fixated on the feel of Yixing’s hand in his as Wufan slips into oblivion.

The morning sun has never been kind to Wufan. As a creature of darkness it’s not surprising that the sun is not a friend to him, and it seems to seek to harm Wufan every time it sees him; sending a dull stinging pain over his skin like nothing he’s felt before. It’s uncomfortable, to say the least, and it’s with this that Wufan is woken the next morning, letting out a groan and shifting to hide his face in the pillow, only realising there’s a warm body beside him when he hears Yixing chuckle softly.

“Good morning to you, too.”

“The sun,” Wufan’s voice is muffled by the pillow but Yixing understands him just fine anyway, letting out a sad sigh and settling his body closer to Wufan’s, sharing his heat.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Yixing murmurs, tugging the duvet up over Wufan’s shoulders and rubbing his bare arm sympathetically. “The blinds are broken; this is the best I could do. Here, I’ll… Block it out for you…”

Wufan turns his head to the side slightly so he can crack an eye open at Yixing, squinting up at him to see Yixing holding his arm up, in the perfect position to stop the one ray of sunlight seeping through the window from touching Wufan’s skin. Wufan allows himself a small smile at this caring gesture before tugging the blankets up to cover their bodies completely, tugging Yixing closer to him and holding him tight. “There. Much better.”

Yixing laughs, nestling closer to Wufan and they lie in comfortable silence for a moment or two. Then, Yixing traces patterns into the skin of Wufan’s chest with the tip of his finger and murmurs; “I’ve never seen you on a morning.”

Wufan lets out a breathy little chuckle, eyes closed as the remnants of sleep pull at his senses lightly. “I don’t usually stay.”

“You fell asleep.”

“So did you.”

“Not until after you did; I was going to leave.”

“Oh?” Wufan asks, looking down at Yixing with interest. “And why didn’t you?”

Yixing meets his gaze for a moment, still wrapped tight in Wufan’s embrace, then drops his eyes and shrugs. “Curiosity. I’ve never seen you on a morning.”

Wufan chuckles again, squeezing Yixing a little tighter before finally letting him go and rolling away slightly with a sigh. “They’d kill us if they found out. Kill us or worse.”

Yixing sighs as well and nods in agreement. “They’ll find us one day. One day when we get lazy and we’re not so good at hiding it.”

“Imagine if they were coming for us now,” Wufan muses quietly, “the whole cavalry arrives to find us cuddled up in bed.”

Yixing laughs. “I bet we could fight them off,” he says, then rolls so he’s lying half on top of Wufan, one arm resting on his chest while the other hand reaches up so Yixing can run his thumb lightly along Wufan’s cheekbone. It’s a soft caress, like something between lovers, and Wufan ignores how his heart jumps slightly as he looks down into Yixing’s eyes gazing up at him. “Anyway,” Yixing murmurs, “even if you’re right, they’re not here yet. I’m yours until they come.”

Wufan smiles at the words, replaying them in his head and savouring the sound until something occurs to him and his eyes widen. “Wait, what? Say that again?”

“I’m yours,” Yixing repeats slowly, a suspicious little frown appearing on his face, “until they come.”

Wufan’s smile stretches into a disbelieving, victorious grin. “You’re _mine_?”

Yixing just stares at him for a moment, uncomprehending, before realisation dawns on him and Yixing’s eyes go wide in horror. “Oh no.”

“Zhang Yixing, did you just sign yourself away to a _demon_?!”

“No, you can’t-! I didn’t-!” Yixing begs before suddenly he stops, narrowing his eyes at Wufan suspiciously again. “Wait… I swear you aren’t even that kind of demon?” Wufan bursts into obnoxious laughter and that’s when Yixing realises the joke, letting out a huff of frustration and walloping Wufan in the arm as punishment. “ _What the fuck, Wufan_?!”

“ _I can’t believe you fell for that_!” Wufan keeps laughing, only spurred on by the sour look on Yixing’s face. “Oh my god, Yixing, I have nowhere _near_ that kind of power.”

“ _How was I meant to know_?!” Yixing snaps, rolling back with a huff and an almighty pout. “Fuck you, Wufan, you scared me.”

Wufan just grins, following him and leaning in for a light, placating kiss. “I’m sorry.”

Yixing allows the kiss but huffs, stubborn as ever. “I hate you.”

Wufan laughs, looking down at the angel beneath him and thinking that the rules can be damned. Let them come; they can do what they like to him, he won’t ever change his mind. Wufan moves in again to kiss Yixing for longer, more deeply, pulling away only to whisper that; “Yeah, me too.”


End file.
